


ACoTaR Tumblr Asks

by regular_nessian_trash



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Feyre mentioned, POV Elain Archeron, The Coat - Freeform, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, nesta mentioned, the cauldron - Freeform, yall already know whats up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regular_nessian_trash/pseuds/regular_nessian_trash
Summary: just some of my tumblr asksdon't worry yall imma add more as i get more prompts sent to meTumblr: https://regular-nessian-trash.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Elain Archeron & Lucien Vanserra
Kudos: 6





	ACoTaR Tumblr Asks

**Author's Note:**

> asilentfrenzy asked:
> 
> umm i am an old lady when it comes to being up to date on fanfic term shenanigans and am not quite sure what qualifies as a "prompt" but of course i am gonna want elucien 🤷🏻♀️🤷🏻♀️ (umm if prompt means some sort of base to go off of then... the jacket he covered her with when she came out of the cauldron?? 😬)
> 
> Thanks for the prompt! Sorry it took so long, I went back to reread what happened and I went to get a snack lol. This was really fun to write because I’ve never really paid much attention to Lucien and Elain in this particular scene, but while I was rereading it I noticed how Elain’s emotions/how she reacts is barely mentioned so I just kinda made up what I think her reaction would be! P.S. I’ve never written Elains POV so it was probably trash lol

Elain couldn’t breathe. She was drowning. She tried to call out for someone, anyone to just help her, but nobody could hear her. She realized that this was the end. She was never going to see her beautiful garden again. She wasn’t going to feel the warm sunshine rays as she sat reading in her garden. And all her beautiful plants and flowers were going to die. Just like she was. Suddenly, she felt the cold stones beneath her body. She could hear the guards snicker at her, while she lay exposed in her soaked nightgown. She could taste the gag in her mouth, and as she turned to look at Feyre she could hear Nesta roar.

“The hellcat now, if you’ll be so kind” Silence. Then Nesta began screaming and kicking as if her life depended on it. Because it did.

“Don’t just leave her on the damned floor-”

It was bright, and someone was kneeling over offering her their coat. Elain cringed away, trying to ignore the look of hurt in the male’s eye. She sat, silent as he draped his coat over her cold, shivering shoulders, covering her practically nude body. Nesta’s screaming abruptly stopped and there was a splash as Nesta’s head was shoved under the water, and into the cauldron. Elain began to panic. What if Nesta didn’t make it? What if Elain was forced to live an immortal life, without her older sister? She distantly heard Feyre vomit on the floor. Oh, Mother, she felt like she would be sick too. She began to feel water slosh against her knees. She pulled the coat tighter around her body, finding the scent comforting amongst the chaos. Then she was enveloped with that same scent, as she was lifted off the floor. She buried her face into the male’s tunic when she was suddenly ripped out of his grasp and into Nesta’s.

“Get off her! Elain, Elain, Elain!” Nesta was repeating her name over and over again. She wanted to be back in his arms, though. She held his gaze while Nesta repeated her name and looked her over for injuries. That male…He was warmth. He was safety. He was-

“You’re my mate.”


End file.
